horrendous scars
by WyldClaw
Summary: devon's despicable plan prequel. WCverse one shot. what if prior to ash catching her cyndaquil had a different 'trainer? what if this trainer was Ash's opposite and ... abused her? how did she escape? introduces my OC and baddie of the sequel devon. please read and review. thanks. warning- tissues may be needed. enjoy


scars: version 3.0 by WildCroconaw ( written in 2011 spring )

Hi folks, its little old WC! The final version of "Scars

Ego (ego state who rules reality principle-): Finally!

What's that supposed to mean ego?

Ego: Just that you strung all the people that have you on author's alert along cause they were wanting new stories for you, not more irritating author's notes and polls-

Shut your gob ego!

Ego: and you were too busy reviewing other stories, looking at your signed reviews,

(Gets out an enormous mallet behind her back) stop rambling.

Ego: , realizing in july you will be drowning your sorrows in soda cause "Harry Potter" is ending forever-

Can it!

Ego: plus you're taking forever to type up the rest of devon's secret cause you're being a lazy pain in the -

THAT'S IT! Excuse me, folks. (Hits ego over the head with it many times. big Lumps appear on Ego's head.

Ego: Owwwie! What was that for?

Cause you wouldn't stop ranting. Do you want more? (Grins evilly)

Ego (meekly): no, you win.

Thank you. As I was trying to say , before someone rudely interrupted me (glares toward ego, who flinches) , I took my time in fixing this story up by adding more information, a new song, a name change, and something for all you readers who love seeing Jessie, Meowth and James get what they deserve {evil laugh} . No one knows about Cyndaquil's past before Ash caught her in the _'Good 'Quil Hunting' _episode. What if something horrible happened to her? This is longer than the first Scars story because it has a much happier ending, well nicer ending because a certain spirit visits. I don't own any pokemon characters! If I did then I would make May get mauled by hungry Sharpedos and then have Misty come back and proclaim her love for Ash (All the Pokeshippers cheer loudly) But alas all I own is the character of Jos. If you were thinking about flaming me, consider this: my Snorlax Sleepy, and slaking, Magila, can use you as a pillow or I can use my own attacks on you . Any questions so far? Good.

Author's notes: " " are humans talking, () is pokemon talk translated into English and _Italics_ is a dream. I don't own the **_If only tears could bring you back _**lyrics, which are in **_bold italics_**. Don't own any one except Devon. This story has blood, pokeabuse, a swear word even though it's not really one and a character death. It may not be suitable for readers under the age of 12 so I have given it a rating of PG-13. This takes place about a month after my two-part story Lawrence's Revenge so there might be some spoilers for those people who have not read it.. Hope that you like it and please read and review!

X fic begins below X

_It was the middle of the night, the time of night when Noctowls are hunting and Vileplume and Oddish come out of their hiding spots._ _(Come on, baby before Devon catches us) a voice called out as a shadowy figure, a big one ran across a field of wet grass as rain hit the ground The rain burned into the flesh of the speaker for she was weak against water, but she ignored it gritting her teeth instead. The figure stopped beneath a tree so that the rain would not hurt her as much. A beam of moonlight struck the figure, which was a female Quilava. She was a very thin looking Quilava with a bleeding stump where one of her front paws should have been. Claw marks and whip marks covered her body especially her back. They wouldn't have been possible to see had the Quilava's flames been on her back, but now they were visible to all. Any one who saw this pokemon could tell she had been abused very badly. She stopped, breathing heavily, and coughed some blood out along with a few flecks of what seemed to be pieces of glittering pebbles. She waited for a minute_

_Another figure appeared but this one was much smaller than the Quilava. It was a Cyndaquil; a young one too, for she was barely six months, ran up to her. Her tiny eyes were full of fear and like the Quilava, her back flames were not visible The Quilava gave her fur a quick lick, careful of the whip marks on the little mouse's back, some of which were bleeding_

_ (Are we safe yet?) The little fire mouse quietly asked the other pokemon. She was very shy and terrified. She had seen so much horror in her few months of life_

_ (Almost) Quilava said, as she looked toward a forest a couple of miles away. It wouldn't be easy to get there. There were a few Nidoran burrows along the way, but guessing by their scent, they had been abandoned long ago. Noctowls' hooting could be heard from far away and there were a lot of human houses in between. And then when they were safe in the forest there would be Arboks and Ekans and Fearows to deal with._

_ (I'm scared) the Cyndaquil spoke softly. (He-he said that he was gonna put me in a pit fight cause I was w-weak and u-useless)_

_The Quilava nuzzled her with her muzzle. Pit fights, or pits were lethal. It was basically an all-out battle that people betted on. Quilava had seen and had been forced to participate in quite a few pit fights and they were deadly. Trainers would put razor sharp spurs on their pokemon or teach them illegal moves to win. Some opposing trainers even forced their pokemon to use Technical Machines or Hidden Machine that they were unable to learn just to give them the advantage. Sometime a trainer would bind their pokemon's legs together with rope so they would be killed. A pit fight only ended when one pokemon was too injured to continue or dead. Devon had been known to send the pokemon that he considered 'weaklings' to the pits, where he knew that they would be killed. It was murder and therefore against the law fight but pit fights still continued underground. She had managed to survive t through skill and luck and wasn't that bad a fighter_

_Quilava felt a shudder run down her body at the memory of being in those fights. She couldn't bear to have the little one killed. She loved Cyndaquil like her own daughter, which she was not. Quilava had found the egg outside Devon's compound one night and upon seeing an Arbok about to eat it, her maternal instincts kicked in and she saved the egg. Everyone thought it was her egg but Devon seemed to know it wasn't. Being a foster mother had brought out a rebellious streak in the fire type that she had been harboring deep inside, for she hated being under his cruel nature. Devon seemed to know this and punished the young fire type every time Quilava disobeyed him and vise versa. In fact she knew that her hatred of him stemmed from the fact that one time when she had had her own clutch of eggs- she had been forced to mate with that loathsome uraring and a houndoom. The eggs had hatched during the night but the next morning all but two of her babies were gone. She had been devastated but that was nothing to seeing her pups killed within the next week. She knew that his evil world was nowhere for a baby pokemon to grow up. If he was threatening to send the fire mouse into the pits, he meant it_

_(We have to go to the humans and prove that he's dangerous before he catches us and makes you fight in that death trap) Quilava told her._

_ (But how?)_

_ (I don't know but we'll figure out a way) the older fire type sniffed the air for a few seconds; there was the scent of a Growlithe and a Chansey. Chansey-scent most likely than not meant a Nurse joy was nearby. She could pick out those scents maybe five or six miles away. If they could just get there before Devon caught up them then they would be safe. But if he reached them before.. The older fire type felt a chill at the very thought_

_._

_Both fire types looked up in alarm as a long, angry growl broke the silence (Come out wherever you are! You can't hide from me forever!)_

_ (He's found us!) Quilava picked up the frightened Cyndaquil with her mouth and ran as fast as she could on her three legs._

_About five minutes later, a huge brown bear like pokemon with a scar that ran down from his left eye to his jaw came running on all four paws from the direction in which the two fire types had just come from. It had a huge yellow ring on its stomach._

_A twenty-year-old boy with dark brown hair was at his side, an electric whip in one hand and a gun in the other He had on a black tee shirt with a red R on the side and jeans. The boy had amber colored eyes and red hair ' If those stupid fire types make it to the police station, I'm dead meat" the boy thought as his pokemon sniffed the ground. 'I should have put them both in the pits when I had the chance'_

_ (They were here, master. and not too long ago) The bear looked up at the boy. (That she-Arcanine is around here somewhere.)_

_Devon smirked. "They can't have gone too far from here. They've left a trail for us to follow" he pointed to the trail of blood "You know what to do" he said telling Ursaring that he should continue to track them down before they reached the police. He caught wind of the scent and ran off in hot pursuit the boy following him. "they can't escape from me"_

_Quilava stopped to catch her breath underneath a tree, devon was on to them and the rain was coming down harder now. She put Cyndaquil down on the ground and looked her in the eyes. (Go to the city and find a human or go straight to the pokemon center. You remember what a center looks like, right)_

_ (I think so) the Cyndaquil replied. Devon hadn't taken her there much, only once or twice when she was very injured. he claimed he had found her abandoned on his ranch and seen her get into a fight. Liar- He didn't want Nurse Joy to find out the truth: He severely beat and abused his pokemon._

_ ( then tell Nurse Joy or the Chansey who really caused your injuries) Quilava finished_

_ (But what if he sees me or if his Ursaring smells me?) She whimpered as the bear pokemon's steps grew louder and louder._

_Quilava made a low growl in her throat as she pawed the wet dirt. (I'll skin him alive . Now go!)_

_Cyndaquil began to run but just then the huge bear- like pokemon appeared out of nowhere and used a Quick Attack on her. She retaliated with a Leer attack but the bear didn't flinch. He raised his claws into the air and brought them down against her body. The impact made her skid across the wet grass and out into the rain. The bear leered at her as he raised he razor sharp claws into the air as if he was going to strike her._

_ (Get your filthy paws away from her!) Quilava ran at the bear while her body was engulfed in flames. When the Flame Wheel hit the brown pokemon it was stunned for a minute so the fire type slashed his arm and then let out a series of sharp stars from her mouth at the Ursaring. The Swift attack caused him to stumble onto the wet grass a couple of feet away from the Cyndaquil. The flames around her body disappeared and the volcano pokemon ran over to the little mouse_

_ (Are you okay?) She asked and the Cyndaquil nodded (We'll be safe as soon as -AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!) She screamed as the Ursaring bit her left back leg and then slashed the other with his claws_

_ (MOM!) Cyndaquil yelled but then the bear looked at her with its bloodthirsty eyes. She felt her muscles tighten up and couldn't move her boy due to fear. The Ursaring then swiped his bloodstained claw against her body a few time times. The pain shot through the mouse like a bullet and she felt hot blood roll down her body._

_ (Weakling) the bear sneered at her as he slashed her even harder. (Can't see what the master would want with you. You're not even strong enough to put up a decent fight. Feh, you don't even fight like you got Entei's blood in your veins. If the injuries from my slash attacks don't kill you the rain will) Then he Headbutted her into the grove of trees ._

_she hit a tree about five-ten feet away and a bunch of raindrops from the leaves hit her skin. She winced as the water burned into her as she woozily got up and moved to a closer tree where she could see what was happening but the bear pokemon couldn't see her. She peeked behind it and saw the Ursaring give the Quilava another bite attack and then slash her underbelly. She heard the Quilava whimper. Cyndaquil wanted to faint at the sight of the blood_

_(Master! Master!) The bear cried out as the boy came over to him (I found the traitor. Must I go after the runt?)_

_"No need to." Devon looked down at the bleeding Quilava with cold eyes. "It'll die soon in the rain. Now to teach this thing" he kicked Quilava, "some respect" He raised the electric whip in the air and brought it down upon the fire type's back. Cyndaquil squeezed her eyes shut but she could still hear Quilava's howls of pain and devon taunting her every time he whipped her_

_"This-"_

_WHACK!_

_"Is-"_

_ (YEEOOW!) the volcano pokemon's cried out in pain_

_WHACK!_

_Quilava's cries of pain echoed in the night_

_"What-"_

_WHACK!_

_ (Please no) Cyndaquil whimpered as her mom continued to howl in pain as the whip hit her_

_"You-"_

_WHACK!_

_"Do-"_

_ (Entei help me!) The fire type howled in pain_

_WHACK!_

_"To-"_

_Quilava moaned in pain_

_WHACK!_

_"Make-"_

_ (No, please stop it. I can't take it anymore) Cyndaquil said to herself as felt her body shake as Quilava's howls of pain became whimpers. The smell of burnt skin was strong in the air_

_WHACK!_

_" weakling pokemon obey -"_

_WHACK!_

_By now Quilava was too injured to even whimper for help_ _"Listen-"_

_WHACK!_

_" you"_

_Cyndaquil opened her eyes and nearly cried out in horror. Quilava was so badly beaten; you couldn't tell what it was. Her back was bleeding real badly & singe marks covered nearly every part of her body. One of her back legs had a nasty bite mark on it and the other was covered in marks. She struggled to get up and then fell back down onto the wet blood soaked grass. A strong smell of singed flesh filled the air _

_"Thought you could go warn Officer Jenny about my 'training methods', didn't you?" devon sneered as he kicked the volcano pokemon. "You got in the way of Ursaring mating with that pest. I would have the Boss' gratitude for creating a team of evil Typhlosion-like hybrids that could have help Team Rocket take over the League! You were such a good fighter but ever since that runt came you've become a wimp. Because you fought against me, I forced you to eat those Everstone pieces, thinking you would still be useful as a fighter and a breeder. But no, you chose to save that pathetic runt. It's dead by now. back with me and I won't punish you harshly. Yet"_

_Quilava spat a weak mud-slap at him in reply. (why don't you let me go free and then turn yourself into Officer Jenny? You can rot in a jail cell for the rest of your miserable life and then go to hell. I hear they have a place reserved just for Team rocket members) she said_

_Devon wiped the mud off his face and glared down at her. "Fine, You made your choice perfectly clear to me" he growled at Quilava. "I was going to send you to the next pit fight and have you killed there-" Cyndaquil had to bite her lip in order not to shout out. "But this will work better"_

_ (Shall I Hyper beam it, master?) The bear looked at his trainer hopefully. The boy smiled evilly and then pulled out the gun and aimed it at the injured Quilava._

_"Why waste your energy? This is an even quicker way" he grinned as he pulled the trigger and a loud gunshot was heard_

_._

_(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOM!) Cyndaquil screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Then Devon and Ursaring saw her. Time seemed to freeze for a few seconds. "Kill it now" he commanded._ _She saw a white beam appear in the bear pokemon's mouth. She turned her body around and ran as fast as she could, stumbling over tree roots and twigs. Then the fire type felt something wrap around her body and then she couldn't move. She tried wriggling free but it didn't work_

_'I'm a goner.' She thought. 'either eaten by a wild Victreebel or Hyper beamed to death"_

(I'm a goner. I'm dead)

"Cyndaquil, wake up"

she heard a familiar voice say and felt some thing nudging her. "Wake up. What's the matter?"

(huh?) Cyndaquil blinked her eyes open a few times. Her little heart was beating as fast as a Ponyta. She was breathing heavily and sweating as well. She looked around. No Devon. No dead mother. No Ursaring. 'it was just a nightmare' she thought. She was on her trainer's sleeping bag, in the woods. Two black eyes belonging to a yellow mouse were staring at her. Pikachu.

(

You were yelling and thrashing around in your sleep) another recognizable voice told her. (I'm surprised that you didn't wake up everyone within ten miles.)

(What happened?) She asked him but it was her trainer who answered. She turned around and faced him.

"I woke up to your screams. I saw you fidgeting around on my bag. It sounded like you were having a horrible dream," he said, as he looked her in the eyes, which Bayleaf described as deep pools of charcoal. His normally straight jet-black hair was an utter mess, falling over his forehead into his eyes and he pushed it out of them. He tried to pat the front part back down but it sprang right back up. He sighed. "it never stays flat"

Ash was breathing hard and he and pikachu were sweating even worse than she was. It wasn't really true that her screams had woken them up. They had both had nightmares about the events on Lawrence's airship and had been thinking about those events when Ash became aware of Cyndaquil fidgeting on his sleeping bag while she slept. She had offered to be out in case Team Rocket tried a sneak attack while they were sleeping. Naturally he didn't tell her why they would try a possible sneak attack at night.

(I just had a nightmare. Sorry Ash) Cyndaquil mumbled as her trainer began stroking the tip of her nose . It felt so soothing to her that she sighed in happiness . 'It was just a bad memory' she thought. 'nothing more'

(What's that, Cyndaquil?) Pikachu pointed to an old scar on her back. (It looks like a whip mark of some sort) She tensed up, the flame on her back appearing so as to cover it up.

(n-nothing) she lied. She didn't want to worry Ash, he was a great trainer, but ever since Pikachu had landed in the emergency room about a month ago, he had been different. Not different in a bad way but different in a strange way. He didn't really joke around much as he used and at times she noticed a kind of sadness in his eyes .

But he knew that she was keeping something from him. "Let me see your back," He commanded her, not in a mean way so she let her flame disappear into her body. "Oh, Cyndaquil. What happened?" Ash was shocked as his eyes took in her back. His body shook with anger for a minute. There were so many faded whip marks and a number of slash marks that danced across her back, it was horrible. Who would do this to his sweet little Cyndaquil?

(No wonder you didn't want to show us) Pikachu observed.

The words just came spilling out for her mouth before Cyndaquil could think about what she was saying and she ended up choking on the words. (M-my old t-t-trainer made me fight an on-Onix when I was only a few weeks old. He whipped me with an electric r-rope if I r-refused to f-f-fight and then he starved me. He w-w-was going to make me fight in a pit fight. I had a n-n-nightmare about the night my-my mother escaped with me and I watched Devon k-k-kill…) Cyndaquil was sobbing too hard to finish her sentence so she just buried her head in Ash's tee shirt and cried for twenty or so minutes.

Ash and Pikachu both looked down at the crying fire mouse. Seeing her this sad made them both sad. She was quite shy but very brave and never had a harsh word to say about her teammates.

She felt like there was a fourth presence there, right next to her, nuzzling her face and licking it as well. It couldn't be Misty since she was sleeping in her sleeping bag four feet away nor it couldn't be any of her pokemon. The presence was almost encouraging her to tell Ash the rest of that night's story. She took a deep breath and began. She first told them about how Jonas would starve her and made her watch his other pokemon eat, how she would be whipped if she couldn't do an attack. How her mom had lashed out at the Ursaring, giving him a scar on his face for trying to have his way with the little mouse and how Devon had had his Houndoom use Bite on her leg. Then she explained to them about the memory. Ash and Pikachu were a very good audience, they both gasped when she told them about seeing the Ursaring attack the Quilava. When she told them about Devon beating Quilava with the whip, Ash's jaw dropped & Pikachu let out a thundershock in horror. The attack hit Ash, who was so used to this that he took no notice of it but it made his hair stand on end for a minute or two.

(I'm sorry about your mother, Cyndaquil. If we ever run into this Devon , I'll zap him up for hurting you) Pikachu told her.

She smiled at him. (th-thanks)

"What happened when after you saw your trainer shoot your mother?" Ash asked her and the fire mouse looked up at Ash.

(You don't have to tell us if it's too painful for you) Pikachu said and she looked up at him, her face streaked with tears

(No, I'll tell) she said as she took a deep breath and began speaking (When I was sure that d-devon and his cruel Ursaring were gone, I got out of my hiding spot and went over to my mother, hard enough because I was frozen with fear, even worse when I got to where she lay It was a horrible sight. The bullet had gone directly through her-her heart) she said as Ash and Pikachu's faces went white for a few seconds. recently Pikachu nearly had the same thing happen to him. (The smell of signed fur was everywhere. Whip marks covered her body and blood was pouring out from her wounds and from the gunshot onto the grass.)She trembled. (I'll never be able to forget that image as long as I live)

"we know what you mean, don't we" Ash muttered, loud enough for Pikachu to hear as he stroked the mouse's fur, who simply nodded. They hadn't forgotten what had happened with Lawrence and Giovanni, nor would they be able to for a long time.

(Anyways b-b-before she d-d-died she-she licked my fur and told me that she loved me) the fire type ended and started crying again Ash and Pikachu both patted her on the back, careful of her scars, until she stopped crying. (Thanks)

Cyndaquil said (I must have fallen asleep next to her corpse cause when I woke up their was a small green alien pokemon floating next to a sad-looking big red and brown colored dog pokemon next o the body, saying something like 'we were too late to help her')

"Celebi and Entei " Ash said to her.

She nodded (I didn't know who they were at the time. The alien touched my head and I must have passed out cause the next thing I knew, I was in a cave in the middle of the forest that you found me in. A voice in my head kept repeating 'You must wait for the right human to come'. And you came about four or five months later)

(How did you survive?) Pikachu asked her

(I ate berries and small birds. I got into some nasty fights when bigger pokemon tried to steal my food. So I tried to keep to myself I wasn't that good at fighting back. I- I was too scared to) she admitted.

"It's not your fault. You were still scarred by what Devon did to you" Ash explained

(I'm so proud of you, my little one ) a voice in front of them said. Ash, Cyndaquil and Pikachu all looked up and Cyndaquil jumped. There was a pale white figure of a Quilava a few feet away from them. She looked healthy and had all four paws. Cyndaquil's eyes widened when she saw who it was. Could it really be?

(Mom?) She looked at the ghost (is-is that really you) Quilava nodded

**_How will I start_**

**_Tomorrow without you here_**

**_Who's heart will guide me_**

**_When all the answers disappear_**

**_Is it too late_**

**_Are you too far gone to stay_**

**_This one's forever_**

**_Should never have to go away_**

With shaky hands Ash got out his pokedex from his backpack, opened it and pointed it at the volcano pokemon. There was one time when they were in kanto that misty, Jessie, James and him had been all tricked by a Gastly who was posing as an old lady as well as a maiden's ghost from a local legend . he wasn't taking that chance again. "No Available data" it beeped

"Cyndaquil, that's not a trick or a gastly. I think that's really your mom's ghost or spirit, whatever you want to call it," he told her and he put the pokedex back. She sprang out of his lap and went toward the figure. Quilava licked her daughter's face as she touched her nose.

(Mom, I miss you so much. I just had a nightmare a-about that night. I shouldn't have let Devon kill-) the fire type was crying so hard she couldn't finish her sentence. Ash and Pikachu were watching this tearful reunion, getting a bit teary eyed themselves

(Shhh. Hush little one) Quilava comforted the sobbing fire mouse. (It's okay. I'm here baby. I've been watching over you this whole time)

**_What will I do_**

**_You know I'm only half without you_**

**_How will I make it through_**

**_If only tears could bring you back to me_**

**_If only love could find a way_**

**_What I would do, what I would give_**

**_If you returned to me someday_**

**_Somehow, someway_**

**_If my tears could bring you back to me_**

(You would have been killed too. Celebi meant for you to live) she told the mouse after she was done crying

(Wh-what do you mean?) Cyndaquil asked her.

(I was meant to take that that bullet. you had someone in the future waiting for you) Quilava looked at Ash.

"You mean me?" he asked her and she nodded.

**_I'd cry you an ocean_**

**_If you'd sail on home again_**

**_Waves of emotion_**

**_Will carry you, I know they can_**

(I was fated to wait for Ash? That makes sense. when ever a trainer would see walk by in the forest a voice inside my head told me that it was not the right human. But-if devon already owned me, how could I have been captured again?) She asked but this time Pikachu answered.

(I think I know why, Cyndaquil. He probably didn't put you in a pokeball cause if he did, then Ash wouldn't have been able to catch you. It would have registered that you already had a trainer) he said.

(That's right) Quilava told him and then turned to Cyndaquil, a serious look in her eyes. (Cyndaquil, there's something you should know, something I should have told you when I was alive: I'm not your real mother)

**_Just love will guide you_**

**_And your heart will chart the course_**

**_Soon you'll be drifting_**

**_Into the arms of your true north_**

(Wh-what do you mean?)

Quilava's ghost sighed and explained about how she had found Cyndaquil's egg. How she had lost her own pups to Devon's evil nature. (I'm sorry. It's just when you hatched and looked up at me , I couldn't bear to tell you the truth, I loved you like my own kin)

"That was a kind thing to do" Ash told the spirit.

(I know) she replied

(

I love you too e-even though you're not my real mom, you still saved my life and brought me into this world. )the fire mouse piped up. She jerked her head to where Misty was sleeping (the girl over there has a Togepi and he thinks she's his mother)

(That's right) Pikachu added. (he doesn't care that Misty's a human at all. He still loves her and she loves him back)

(Can you ever forgive me?) Quilava asked.

(of course I can. You raised me like your own daughter, which is more than I can say for my real mom, whoever she may be ... or was ) Cyndaquil lowered her voice (can I still call you 'mom')

the spirit let out a chuckle and licked Cyndaquil's cheek. (I'd love that)

**_If only tears could bring you back to me_**

**_If only love could find a way_**

**_What I would do, what I would give_**

**_If you returned to me someday_**

**_Somehow, someway_**

**_If my tears could bring you back to me_**

Cyndaquil walked her foster mother over to Ash's sleeping bag. Ash noticed that she seemed so much happier than when he had woken up from her nightmare.

(this is my trainer, Ash and this is Pikachu, his first pokemon) she said when she reached where they were. (Guys, this is my m- foster mom)

They both said hi. (Thank you for looking after her. if the guardian of time had her wait for you, you must be a worthy and kind trainer) she told ash as Cyndaquil nuzzled her fur and ash tried not to blush. Quilava lowered her voice to a whisper (I know she helped you both out-) she pointed to ash and Pikachu (during that very tough time you had)

They both nodded. She kept them warm with the fire inside her body when they were in the emergency room.

(Quilava, whatever happened to Devon?) Cyndaquil looked up, a bit of fear in her eyes. (I don't want him to come after me)

Quilava smiled. (Oh, no need to worry about him. Entei took care of it. He'll be in jail for a while)

Cyndaquil noticed that Quilava's form was starting to fade. (, what's happening?)

(I have to go back to the spirit world)

(

No. Don't go. I'll miss you even more) she cried out.

**_Look in my eyes_**

**_And you will see a million tears have gone by_**

**_And still they're not dry_**

(I'll always be with you. keep me close in yours dreams. I'll always be here with ) the volcano pokemon pointed with her paw at Cyndaquil's heart ( right here in your heart, I'll be watching over you. Be strong and brave) the fading form licked Cyndaquil's face. (can you do that?)

She choked back her tears. (I can try mom. I love you)

**_I hold you close_**

**_And shout the words I only whispered before_**

**_For one more chance, for one last dance_**

**_There's not a thing I would not endure_**

Quilava's ghost was nearly gone when she said (be strong baby. I love you too)

**_If only tears could bring you back to me_**

**_If only love could find a way_**

**_What I would do, what I would give_**

**_If you returned to me someday_**

**_Somehow, someway_**

**_If my tears could bring you back to me_**

Cyndaquil blinked once and she was gone. (mom) she sadly said and stared at the spot where Quilava's spirit had been

**_If my tears could bring you back to me_**

"Cyndaquil, are you okay?" Ash asked her.

Pikachu even waved his paw in front of her. (earth to Cyndaquil)

(Huh?) She said, face wet from crying. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Ash knew she was thinking about what just happened.

"I was wondering if-" he yawned " If you would like to sleep in your pokeball tonight or stay out here"

She looked up at the star- dotted sky where she knew her mom was watching over her. (I'll sleep out here) she yawned as she curled up into a ball on his sleeping bag and fell fast asleep. Ash gently lifted her up and put her on Pikachu's little sleeping bag next to his own sleeping bag.

(You know, we're going to have to tell misty about her scars) Pikachu said as he curled up on ash's sleeping bag.

" I know. I don't want to worry her right now." Ash looked over at Cyndaquil. 'Poor thing. I never knew that she went through all that pain". He frowned when he saw the scars that danced across her back. "What kind of sicko would do those horrible things to a pokemon, much less a little baby?" he wondered aloud.

(Maybe at the next pokemon center we can see if they have some cream or something that will help heal her scars) Pikachu said, noticing his trainer staring at the fire type's wounds as Ash stroked his fur with one hand. ( that's what you did for mine)

"Good idea, Pikachu. "

(Didn't she say that Devon was wearing a black t-shirt with a red R on it?) Pikachu asked Ash, who slowly nodded. (you don't think he could be, you know, one of them?)

"I don't have any doubts, pal " ash said. Pikachu let out a yawn as he curled up in a circle next to the young boy.

(Somehow I don't think Devon is gonna be in prison long if he has a connection to team rocket)

"That's what I'm afraid of. We'll tell misty in the morning."

(I'm surprised she didn't wake up to her screams)

"I know" Ash let out a big yawn. "See you in the morning, buddy"

(Night, Ash) They both fell asleep

Meanwhile deeper in the forest, Jessie, Meowth and James, Everyone's favorite team rocket knuckleheads er trio are grumbling they were not in the story

Jessie: I can't believe it! A story without us in it!

James: you're telling me, Jess. It's embarrassing. Not even a mention

Meowth: Why did she have ta put dat Devon person in any way?

Jessie [grumbling]: as if we are not important enough. [gets an idea] Since they're asleep, let's get the twerp!

James and Meowth agree. They try to sneak out and manage to get about a foot away when a blue outline covers their bodies and they can't move. WC and some of her pokemon, including her Gyarados, Pikachus, Infernape, Luxio, Charizard, Aerodactyl, and her Kadabra, Rune, to name a few surround them. Rune is the one using Disable on them

Meowth: oh Miltank dung

Jessie and James [nervously]: Hi WC

WC [ smirks]: Going somewhere? Rune, let them go [they are freed from the attack]. So you three think I forgot about you?

James: uh, well, yeah.

Meowth: Ya didn't did ya? Yer not plannin' on replacing us, are ya?

Jessie [hits meowth and James over their heads]. Of course she's not, you, morons! Our fans would be pretty upset!

WC[rolls her eyes]: Course I didn't! I need you for the sequel-

Jessie: are we actually going to have a big part?

Meowth: does dat mean mean we're gonna get da twiop fer once

WC: and so that your injuries will heal {gives them an evil smile]

Meowth: What injures? We don't got no injures cause dey are all healed up

Jessie: She's gone mad!

James: I don't like that smile she's giving us

WC: The injuries that you're about to get from target practice

Jessie, James and Meowth [ gulps] : Target practice?

WC[motions to her Pokemon] Oh guys, there are your targets . [points to the rocket members] get 'em.

The Pokemon all charge at Jessie, Meowth and James. Their eyes go wide and they scream loudly as Wobbufet pops out of its pokeball. It takes one look at the pokemon and also screams. All four of them run as fast as they can out of the forest, the flock of Pokemon on their heels chasing them, while unleashing their attacks at them. WC watches the whole scene and laughs her head off

The end.

Author's notes: Well what did you think of this longer version? Too sweet? Too sad? Just right? I was crying when I wrote it. Poor Cyndaquil. Sorry it ended so short. Did you like the little part out team rocket? ?. . Let me know in a review. don't worry - devon does return. check out my devon's despicable plan fic for more ! Please read and review!


End file.
